


The Water Affair

by AvaKelly



Series: Bits and Pieces [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Androids, Established Relationship, M/M, domestic scene, drugs in water, dystopian setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaKelly/pseuds/AvaKelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very silly, very short, dystopian AU scene, with Bucky and Clint in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Water Affair

"It's _in the water_ , I'm telling you," Clint leans close with an arm around his husband's waist as he carefully chops a carrot.

"Again with that nonsense?" He turns his head to kiss Clint's cheek.

"I'm positive," Clint chuckles, seriousness dissipating like invisible mist somewhere in the playfulness of the moment. Clint has found in Bucky everything he could have ever wanted from a life partner. He is funny and smart and puts up with all Clint's half-insane theories that he doesn't really believe, but finds entertaining.

"So what's in the water this time?"

Clint fake-gasps in mock shock. "You wound me, beloved, weren't you paying attention to my well-thought presentation?"

"Did you take out the trash?" Bucky counters with amusement.

"Point," Clint leans his head on Bucky's shoulder, watching his hands as they move. "As I said, there's something in the water and _aliens_ put it there. Either that, or cyborgs bent on world domination."

"Pfft," comes back with a soft snort, "there's no such thing as cyborgs. They're called _androids_."

"You sure?" Clint mumbles from where he has buried his head in the crook of Bucky's neck.

"Yup," he waves the hand holding the knife, "and calling them cyborgs is very, very rude."

"Really," Clint raises his head to look at Bucky with a feeling of warmth seeping in his bones. Bucky's a genius with developing from Clint's stories and going on tangents, creating intricate plots and twists and turns.

"Mhm," he hums and nods, "but I don't know anything about this water affair. What do they do with it?"

"They," Clint steps back and rounds the counter to watch Bucky as he speaks, a gleam in his eyes and the corners of his mouth turned up in a smile, "drop this chemical in the water, so we, the regular folk, can't see that they're androids. It's pretty mischievous, actually."

Clint leans on his elbows, trying to steal a slice of carrot, while Bucky snickers and bats his hand off. It only takes for their attention to slip for a fraction of a second, for the knife to slide from Bucky's fingers and roughly scrape the back of Clint's hand.

"Bucky?" he says and can't hide the waver in his voice. His hand is shaking, the same hand that's missing a big chunk of meat and skin, revealing metal bones underneath, a couple of sparks running through at sparse intervals.

"Hey, it's ok," Bucky comes around, snaking an arm around Clint's shoulders. "You're in shock, but it will be fine," he comforts, his hand caressing Clint's side in a slow motion. "Here," he shifts a little before lifting a glass to Clint's lips, "have some water... and it will be fine, we'll be fine."

Clint drinks, because he's sure he's hallucinating and Bucky will make it all better.

~

"It's in the water, I'm telling you," Clint leans close behind his husband, trying to steal a piece of pepper he's chopping on the kitchen counter.

"What's that?" Bucky asks with a snicker while trying to save the veggies from grabby hands.

"Some stuff to fend off androids or goblins or something," Clint yawns with a passion. "Had a weird dream, just now, I can't believe you let me fall asleep on the sofa," he complains without any heat behind the words.

"Don't worry about it, you seemed to need it. What was the dream about?"

"You won't believe it," Clint says as he follows Bucky around the kitchen, " _I_ was an android, and _you_ were an android and I couldn't take the truth and you kept _drugging me_ and then I'm pretty sure my hand came off at some point."

"You don't say," Bucky eyes him skeptically.

"Yes, yes," he nods, "and you did that 'cos you'd do anything to keep me safe. Including not letting me take the trash out, imagine _the dangers_."

Bucky laughs then and takes a good look at Clint. He has found in Clint everything he could have ever imagined, of course he'd take care of him. _Whatever_ it takes.

**Author's Note:**

> :D
> 
> This would have gone well with Steve instead of Bucky and Bucky instead of Clint. No?
> 
> Thanks for reading. I have acquired a [tumblr](http://intermittently-ava.tumblr.com) now.


End file.
